


The Morning After I Love You

by GayestWolf (Gayestwolf)



Series: Mark & Vex After [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayestwolf/pseuds/GayestWolf
Summary: The morning after their first time, Mark and Vex wake up for a brief round two, more declarations, and an important conversation.





	The Morning After I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is actually subscribed to this work, I am so sorry it’s been forever!

As a few rays of morning light trickle in through the curtained window, Vex is the one to wake up first. He feels lighter and more content than he ever has after sex and he's baffled. In hindsight, and in knowing himself, he's shocked that he was able to open up to Mark, to tell him that he loved him, to let him be in full control, to have sex with no leather or chains or safe words to hide behind. 

Sure, the sex he used to have was fun, and it could surely mean more to someone else than it did to Vex, but it really wasn't what he wanted anymore. When he thinks back on it now, he was in it for the wrong reasons. Wrongly associating BDSM with his dark nature. 

After years of repressing his true emotions, being torn up inside about the death of his family and fellow mesmers, and chasing it all away with some rough, meaningless sex, he can't believe he allowed himself to fall fully in love with this barmy teen.

Now, however, he can't think of wanting it any other way. 

Still, he's a bit nervous. "What am I doing?" he says to himself. "I've never done this before. I could totally screw it up. I don’t do relationships. Isn’t being good with the family a part of it? Dyson already hates me and here I am sleeping with his long lost son!" 

Vex slides sneakily out of bed past the sleeping shifter and pads gently into the living room, flopping down on one end of his dark couch. 

Memories of the night before surge through him all at once. The blowjobs on the couch. Waking up to see Mark looking at him so tender and lustfully. His confession. The best sex of his life. Thinking back on it, he decides whatever happens is worth every second he can be with the shifter, his boyfriend, the man that he actually managed to tell he loved him. 

He doesn't particularly want Mark to be caught and their relationship revealed this very morning, though, seeing as how he's not sure if Mark wants to still keep it a secret or not. So, the morning rays he sees peaking through all of his blinds are a bit worrisome (Mark never spends the entire night, always leaving before the sun rises to slip back into the space he shares with his father Dyson), so he goes to wake up Mark, albeit regretfully. 

On his way into the room, he decides that if he's going to be this new mushy person because of Mark, he might as well embrace it. So, he wakes him up with a kiss on the forehead, then the cheek, and finally the lips as Mark wakes and leans into the mesmer's lips, moaning sleepily. 

Vex pulls back, gripping his own morning wood he's just become aware of. "Oi. Please don't make those delicious noises when the suns already up and you should probably be gone already." 

"Sorry. I just can't get enough of your lips. And now, when I kiss you I can hear your moans in my head and feel your body wrapped around mine," he replies, grabbing for the other’s cock, lightly rubbing up and down, breathy sounds leaving his lips. 

Vex groans low in his throat, so tempted. He's resting his forehead against Mark's, listening to him as he lightly palmed in time with Mark's light moans. "Ah! Don't you, mmmhmm, don't you need to go?" 

"I can't. Ahh. Not like this. Please, Vex. Mmmahhhh. Please touch me." Seeing as he’s not sure he could ever deny Mark anything again, Vex complies, crowding over Mark and kissing him as he grabs his dick, both of them palming each other until they cum panting into each other’s mouths. 

When they finish, Mark looks over at the old fashioned alarm clock on Vex’s bedside table and cringes. 

“Shit, I do have to go.” 

“Told you, love.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Mark responds, sticking out his tongue and leaning back up for one last kiss before getting up. 

He stands and dresses quickly in clean clothes he keeps in the drawer Vex gave him. 

“Don’t you always shower before you go back to Dyson’s?” Vex asks.

“No time. I’ll just jog there instead of taking the bus. My sweat will cover your smell on me and I’ll just tell Dyson I got up early for morning exercise.”

“Okay. So we are still keeping this relationship a secret, then?” Vex asks lightly, sitting down on the bed and gazing at Mark.

“...yes? Just for a little while longer, though. I promise. I just have to figure out how to say it. I want to be able to hold your hand at The Dal, and kiss you whenever I want, and invite you over for dinner with Dyson, and all of it...if you wanted that too, of course.” Mark answers nervously.

“Mark, of course I want to, you arse. For almost the first time in my bloody life, but yes. I just told you that I love you. I meant it. But, I can wait as long as you need me to. I know good ol Dyson ain’t gonna be too pleased and the world did just about end a little while ago. So, take your time.”

“Thank you for understanding. I love you, too. Come by The Dal, later?”

“Anything for you, darling.” Vex singsongs, clasping his hands together and holding them up to his face, his chin tilted.

Mark chuckles and hits his shoulder playfully. “I was being serious. I’ll see you later.” He says, leaning and pecking his lips against Vex’s before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more to come, but it could be another year? Who’s to say, join the ride if you’re patient.


End file.
